Nyo AmeBela fic bc I can't think of a title
by LunarImagination
Summary: Yo just a Nyo!AmeBela fic cause I really like the genderbent version. I wrote this a long time ago and decided I could post it so heyyyy why not? Rated T to be safe.


Nikolai walked throughout the large estate to find the source of singing. A song played along with it but he was sure Amelia had left him alone. His knuckles gripped his knife and he turned into another hallway, but unlike the others, this hallway had a dull beat resonating throughout it. This was the one.

His paced quickened as he looked into each room. Upon reaching the end of the hall, he stopped. A new song began to play. He slowly opened the door, a wave of sound hitting his ears, but the sight of a singing blond hit his eyes.

Standing with her back to the door and facing the large windows illuminating her form with moonlight, Nikolai stared on at the female. Her voice soon emitted the room in a classic tone that he hadn't heard in almost 80 years.

'Kiss me hard before you go, Summertime Sadness. I just wanted you to know...that baby you're the best...'

Amelia's usual cheery and bubbly voice was replaced with a regal but soulful sound, her arms hugged her figure and she rocked herself from side to side.

'I got my red dress on tonight, dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight. Done my hair up real big beauty queen style. High heels off, I'm feeling alive!'

The song picked up a new beat and Amelia dropped her arms. Nikolai could almost feel his heart start along with the beat.

As she sang along with the lyrics playing softly in the background, her hands made gestures that varied from strong fists to soft strokes towards the sky. Amelia's body also held unyielding stances to fluid ballet footwork. But the lyrics soon took a turn for the worse, not for Nikolai, but for Amelia.

'Think I'll miss you forever, like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky.'

A feeling of sympathy bloomed in his heart as he watched her shoulders shake and her voice stumble over words.

'Later's better than never. Even if you're gone...I'm gonna dri-'

Pulling her hands to her face, the inspiring nation slowly sank to her knees. Her weak hymns turned into hiccups, then borderline hyperventilation. Nikolai had cried like this many times, though he would never admit it to any of his colleagues. His breath would be quick and forced, then his head would become light and start to throb. It took awhile to completely get your breathing back to a normal pace, and it wasn't easy either.

Taking quick steps, he fetched a blanket from a nearby bedroom and returned to the room. Even now Amelia's breathing wasn't calmer or any less forced, as a matter of fact it was worse. Nikolai took large strides and unfolded the large, tightly woven, blanket in the process. When he reached her, he kneeled down beside her and threw the blanket on her. But instead of waiting for her to react. Nikolai pulled her into his lap and let her cry, rubbing her back and gently rocking her back and forth. This was how his brother and sister would comfort him when he was upset, but could this work with such a conflicted country? He hoped so.

At least five different songs played gently until Amelia almost completely stopped crying. Each of them had slow tunes but good messages. He was now aware of her arms around his torso but her head buried in his chest.

"Why did you go with me? Why are you doing this? Why are you caring about me even though I got rid of you in the past, just like Russia?"

Hesitating a few seconds, Nikolai cleared his throat and hugged her even tighter.

"I honestly wanted to truly see your country. Not just the big cities, but the small towns, rolling hills, high mountains and low valleys. Your land is so diverse, just like your culture, even your personality. I wanted to see everything, meet everyone, experience things I could have never found in another country or state. I wanted to see your country beyond the media, the conflict, the hate."

He smiled as his mind flashed with all of the memories he created while traveling with Amelia, experiencing her country, but not through what the media recommends, but through a native. Someone who looked forward to the experience instead of spreading a message or awareness. From the history and diversity of the East coast to the vastness and beauty of the Midwest. Then the awesome and defiant Western states and West coast. Along with the unique sights, sounds, and people of Hawaii and Alaska, Nikolai felt almost new.

"I care about you Amelia. I always saw you as the definition of freedom, happiness, and many other words. Others countries can't bring anything to the table like you. I really don't know what I feel for you. You have a special bond with everything and everyone. Your will is never broken and I doubt it will ever be, because you and your people fight for what you believe in, even if it's to the death. Even though you're young, you've been through many trials that many countries had to wait centuries to run upon. I-ugh. I don't know what I'm trying to say, I guess I care for you just as much as Dimitri and Vanya. But not like a brother and sister love...like an... intimate... one?"

Nikolai could feel his blood rush towards his head and he started to feel sweat forming on his forehead. He had an intimate feeling for the United States of America. Any intimate feeling for nations was almost forbidden, considering they come and go like a western wind.

Amelia slowly looked up to his face and saw his blush in the pale moonlight. Her own face feeling warmer than usual. His eyes met hers and he returned her gaze, but unlike any cold gaze she was used to, he was looking at her with a warm almost loving expression.

Amelia's attention turned towards the small twinkle lights above them. When Nikolai came back to his senses he heard a light hearted slow song playing on the stereo system. Pulling her off of his lap, he stood and held a hand out for her to get up.

"Where's the switch for the lights?"

"Over here." She walked quickly to the light switch and flicked on the twinkle lights, the small bulbs coming to life before his eyes and the room instantly warming up. Amelia returned to him and he bowed with a hand extended to her.

"May I have this dance?"

 ** _AN: I've been writing a Nyo!AmeBela fic for a bit of time now, but I had this written so I decided to post it haha...So about the song playing at the end, imagine the song in Steven Universe where Greg attempts to fuse with Rose, or something like that. I hope you enjoyed it! Tbh I'm a little nervous for this but hey I'm just putting stuff on here as a dump. Sooooo, g'bye! :3_**


End file.
